Phone Call
by ILU Greg
Summary: There are times were you just shouldn't hang up. This story is complete and I try to update daily. R&R please. Have fun
1. Chapter 1

-1Phone call 

AN: So that's my new story. I hope you'll like it. Oh and please read my story "Why?" I re-wrote it. I think it's better now. Thanks and have fun. ILU Greg

Chp.1

It was about 2 am as his cell phone began to ring. He turned to his right and grabbed it. "DiNozzo." He answered grimly. "Hello?! HELLO! Damn it!" With that Tony hung up and threw his cell on the other side of the bed and went back to sleep.

The next day Tony, Ziva and McGee went out of the elevator and right into the bullpen. Everyone sat down behind their desk.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I can't believe we're in before him." McGee replied.

"I call him." Tony said and pressed speed dial one on his cell. "Hey, Gibbs, it's Tony where are –" He trailed off. "Gibbs? Gibbs are you okay?"

"Tony…"

"Gibbs! Where are you? Are you okay? Come on, boss, answer me!"

"… shot…" Gibbs slurred.

"You're shot?!" Tony exclaimed and McGee and Ziva turned to look at him. "McGee! Trace Gibbs cell! Now! Gibbs, you're still there?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay boss, listen. You gotta hang in there. We're coming to get you, you hear? But you gotta hang in there." Tony said sounding desperate. "McGee!"

"Just a second, Tony."

"We don't have the time! Answers! Now!"

McGee looked rather helpless and Tony decided it would be better to leave now, so they all gathered up.

"We're coming to get you now, boss. And don't hang up on me." Tony said and then walked to the elevator. "McGee! Take your laptop with you. And I want to know where the hell he is!"

AN: That's it for the first chapter. Review if you like. The story in complete but if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. ILU Greg


	2. Chapter 2

-1AN: I wanted to thank you for the first reviews. It makes my day. Today wasn't that nice. I'm in a new class now. Everything's kinda dumb right now. So why don't you make my day a hell lot better with some nice reviews? Thanks and have fun. ILU Greg alias Sina

Chp.2

The three of them jumped in the car. Tony on the driver seat and McGee next to him, typing on his laptop. Ziva sat on the backseat.

'He drives as bad as Gibbs does.' She thought.

"Gibbs, listen." Tony said into the phone as he drove through the streets. "You got any idea where you are? What does it look like?"

"…far away. He… took me far away."

"You've got any idea who he is?" No reply. "Boss? Boss! Damn it!" Tony exclaimed. "Where the hell is he, McGee!"

"Ahm… Somewhere Mount Vernon Square, Tony." McGee answered.

Tony was he drove in the right direction and so went faster.

After about 10 minutes they came to a screeching halt. "We're right here?" Tony asked McGee.

"Yes, it must be in this building." McGee pointed at a large house.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Tony pulled out his gun and went to the front door.

"No, Tony. Not in there." McGee said.

Tony stopped and turned to McGee. "Where the hell then, McGee!"

"Ahm…" McGee stuttered. "We have to go down there." He pointed to a staircase which went a few meters down.

Tony didn't hesitate and ran down the stairs. McGee and Ziva followed closely. Tony signed for Ziva to give him coverage and McGee to open the door. He held three fingers up and counted down.

The door swung open without sound and Tony went in, gun drawn. McGee took off to the left side and Ziva took the right side. Tony went straight ahead. He stood in front of a slightly ajar door. He peeked inside and held his breath at what he saw. Tony looked to his left and then to his right. McGee and Ziva weren't anywhere near so he kicked the door open.

"NCIS! Drop your weapon!" Tony yelled at the man with the knife in his hand.

"Whoa! You're fast. I didn't expect you to be here that soon. Hi, my name's –"

"Drop your weapon! Now!" Tony interrupted.

"Keep cool, man." The man said and glanced over Tony's shoulder for a second. "You're here all by yourself?" He smiled.

Tony kicked the guy who was about to hit Tony's head in the groin and the man fell to the floor, crying with pain. "I said 'drop your weapon'."

McGee and Ziva came running towards the voices. McGee chained the man on the floor and then he took his cell to call the ambulance.

"Drop your weapon right now, or I'll shoot you!" Tony screamed, his face red with anger. If Gibbs wouldn't have been in so much pain, he'd been proud.

"Better do as he says." Ziva said also pointing her gun at the man next to Gibbs.

The guy let the knife fell down and raised his arms. Tony motioned for Ziva to go to him. Tony himself went to where Gibbs laid. "Boss, you ok?" He asked softly. All he got was a groan. "McGee!"

"Ambulance is on it's way. I'll be upstairs to guide them down." McGee replied and went away.

"You'll be okay on your own for a second?" Ziva asked watching Tony and how he covered Gibbs with his jacket. "I'm taking them to the car."

Tony pressed his hand on Gibbs wound to stop the bleeding. "Yeah." He answered shortly and Ziva took the two men upstairs. "Boss, you're with me?"

"Mhm…"

"Hold on, boss. Help's on it's way."

McGee came running down the stairs. "He's in there!"

Two EMT's came into the room and kneeled next to Gibbs. "What happened?"

"He was shot. I don't know what else they did." Tony answered.

"Who is he?" The other paramedic asked.

"Special agent Jethro Gibbs. Somewhere in his fifties."

"Okay. Let's get him into the hospital, Kyle."

"You're driving with him, sir?" The paramedic named Kyle asked.

"Yes. McGee –"

"We'll bring the two of them back to NCIS. Then we'll tell Abby and Ducky what happened and come to the hospital."

Tony only nodded and then hopped into the ambulance.

AN: Like I said this story is completed. If there's something major you want in this story, tell me and I'm going to work on it. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	3. Chapter 3

-1AN: Here comes chapter number 3. I hope you'll enjoy. WARNING! The next chapter might be OOC. R&R Please. ILU Greg

Chp.3

Tony held Gibbs cold hand in his. He rubbed it absently to make it warm again. "Come on, boss." He pleaded.

"We're here. Please step aside, sir." One paramedic said as doctor came running through the doors. Someone led him inside and told him to wait there.

Tony looked down at himself. He was covered in blood. Gibbs' blood. Tony shivered. He was ripped out of his thoughts by a yelling goth girl.

"Tony!" Abby hugged him tightly. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Where is he?! Tony, where is Gibbs?!"

"Surgery." He told her absently.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor." Tony looked up and wondered why he hasn't seen Ducky yet.

"What happened, Tony?" Abby asked wiping her eyes.

"Gibbs didn't come in this morning so I called him. He told me he was shot and then I told McGee to trace the call. Seems like two bastards kidnapped and then tortured him." Tony explained.

"Oh my god…" Abby sat down on one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs.

"I wonder how Gibbs could pick up when I called him. He was chained. They must have held the phone to his ear and let him talk. Are they totally dumb?!"

"Jethro just came out of surgery. We can go visit him." Ducky said.

The three of them walked into Gibbs room.

Abby covered her mouth with her hand. Her face ashen.

"How is he, Ducky?" Tony asked looking at his boss.

"He'll pull trough this. There's nothing to worry about."

The group sat in silence. Abby held Gibbs hand and stroked it softly. Ducky stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Tony stood on the other side of the bed watching his boss closely.

There was a knock on the door and McGee and Ziva came in.

"How is he doing?" Ziva asked.

"He's okay so far. We're just waiting for him to wake up." Ducky answered.

"McGee. You and Ziva drive back to HQ. Interrogate those bastards. I want to know why they let me talk to Gibbs. Abby, I want you to drive with them. You got some evidence." Abby looked at him and opened her mouth. "I know. But you gotta do this for Gibbs okay, honey?" Tony asked.

Abby nodded and they left. It was just Ducky and Tony now. And of course an unconscious Gibbs.

"When will he wake up, Ducky?"

"I can't tell, Tony. Might take a few hours."

Tony nodded. "You should go home, Ducky. Get some sleep and take care of your mom."

"I guess I'll do that now. But you should get some rest yourself, young man." Ducky advised.

Tony smiled a bit. "I'll stay here. Might as well sleep in this chair."

"Okay then. Call me if anything changes." Ducky said and went home.

Tony took Gibbs hand in his. Come on, boss. You gotta wake up now. You can sleep later. Come on, don't let me down now." Tony closed his eyes and rested his head on the mattress next to Gibbs hand. He went to sleep a few seconds later.

AN: Yup! That's it for this chapter. If you liked it please review. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	4. Chapter 4

-1AN: Hey there! This is the next chapter. Like I told you before this might be OOC. Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews. They make my day. Thanks for reading my story. Oh and I re-wrote my story "Why?" you can check it out if you want. Have fun reading. Thanks again. ILU Greg

Chp.4

While Ziva and McGee were interrogating the two men, Abby looked through the evidence.

She just couldn't find anything useful. She jumped slightly at the hiss of the doors. McGee came in.

"Can you believe it? They saw Gibbs at some crime scene and then had the great idea and kidnapped him. Just for fun! They got him when he came home from work last night. Said his hands where full and it wasn't that hard to get him. They also said they didn't want to shoot him. They played with the gun and a shot fell. That's how Gibbs got his shoulder injury."

"They're not only bastards. They are dumb bastards."

McGee nodded. "Abby, they said they let Gibbs make a call last night. But the guy Gibbs called hung up again." Abby nodded and McGee continued. "Gibbs called Tony."

"No! Tony would never hang up on Gibbs. No way!"

"I know, Abbs. But you got to check it."

Abby nodded. "What time did they say Gibbs made the call?"

"Around 2 am."

"Okay, I'm checking it now." Abby gasped. "No… oh my god. Tony hung up on Gibbs!"

"Okay… Let's drive to the hospital and talk to Tony."

Back in Gibbs' hospital room Tony woke up. He stretched and sat up. Gibbs still was unconscious. Suddenly the door went open and a very angry looking Abby stumped in closely followed by McGee.

"You bastard!" She yelled and hit Tony's arm repeatedly.

"What?! Abby! What's going on?!"

"It's all your fault!" Tears were running down her cheeks while she continued to hit Tony.

"What's my fault?"

"That Gibbs is in here!" She exclaimed and Tony looked perplexed. "He called you! He called you while he was down there! He needed you and you let him down! It's your fault he's in here! You hung up on him and now he's shot!"

Tony stared for a few seconds. "What's going on, McGee?"

"She's right. Gibbs called you around 2 am and you hung up on him. If you'd just listen to him he wouldn't be in here!" McGee said with rising anger.

"Get out! I don't want to see you near him! GET OUT!" Abby screamed.

Tony stood up and slowly made his way out of the room.

"And don't bother coming here again!"

Tony sat down in the waiting room. ‚Is it my fault? I hung up on Gibbs while he needed me. Oh my god! It's my fault he nearly died. Oh god…' Tony buried his face in his hands and began to sob quietly.

Abby's words hurt Tony deeply. But she was right it's his fault Gibbs is lying in the hospital. With those thought Tony fell asleep in the waiting room.

Abby and McGee stayed the night at Gibbs' bedside. Abby didn't even think about letting Gibbs alone and McGee didn't want to leave Abby alone.

A nurse came in to check Gibbs' vitals. Everything looked normal Gibbs just had to wake up.

At around 11 am Ducky and Ziva came to visit Gibbs. They we're chatting slightly while waiting for Gibbs to wake up.

"… and that's how I got to NCIS." Ducky said, ending his long, long, long story.

A groan came.

"Gibbs! Gibbs you're awake!" Abby exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes and had to smile at the face of the goth.

"How are you doing, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I'm good." Gibbs said his voice rough.

Abby squealed and hugged Gibbs who laughed a bit.

"I heard you're awake?" They all turned towards the door where Tony stood.

AN: That's it for chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned I try to update soon. ILU Greg


	5. Chapter 5

-1AN: Hey it's me again. I'm so very sorry it took me that long. So much homework to do. I guess this is the last chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys are great. If you have the time please read my re-wrote story 'Why?' ILU Greg.

Chp.5

Abby's eyes darkened dangerously. "I told you to stay away!" She hissed.

"I just wanted to make sure how he is, Abby." Tony said tiredly.

"Get out!"

"Abby!" Gibbs barked. "What's going on here?"

Abby's eyes were still locked with Tony's.

"Get out!"

Tony smiled humorless and went away.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Gibbs himself was angry now. "Why the hell are you talking to him like that?!"

"It's his fault you were shot, Gibbs." Abby said.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Did _Tony _kidnap me?!" Abby shook her head. "Then what the hell's wrong?!"

"You called him and he hung up on you. He let you down. You could be dead because of him."

Gibbs thought for a few moments and then he shook his head. "It's true I called him, but the reception sucked. I could hear him but he couldn't hear me. There was also no caller ID. So tell me, Abby, how can this possibly be Tony's fault? If I remember correctly was he the one who found me."

Everyone was silent.

"And where the hell is he right now?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Should I go find him?"

"Well, yeah McGee that would be an option. Go! And tell him to get his ass in here 10 minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. But I was so worried about you and when I saw the caller list I freaked."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, Abby." Gibbs said and Abby nodded. "Now everyone of you get outta here. I want to talk to him alone." Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the head and all of them went out.

McGee tried to call Tony but his cell was off so where could he be? He couldn't be that far. McGee's last option was the porch so he went there. He opened the door and saw Tony sitting on the floor.

"Hey." McGee greeted.

"What you want, Tim?" Things were pretty bad when Tony didn't call him McGee, probie or McGeek.

"Ahm… Gibbs wants to see you. He told me to get you ASAP."

Tony just nodded and McGee looked at his watch.

"Actually he told me to get you 20 minutes ago." He held out his hand and Tony took it and stood up. "Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved. We're good?"

Tony sighed and nodded. "We're good -" He was interrupted by McGee hugging him. "I swear probie if you don't let go of me in the next 3 seconds…" McGee let go and Tony laughed. "Okay, I better go see the boss. See ya later, probie." Tony said and clapped the other man on the shoulder.

Tony walked into Gibbs' room and closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to talk to me, boss?"

"Sit down, Tony." Tony did as he was told and sat down next to Gibbs' bed. "You look like shit."

Tony nodded.

"It's not you fault."

Tony sighed. "It is. You called me and I hung up on you. I screwed up, boss."

Gibbs motioned for Tony to come nearer. Tony complied and leaned over.

_SLAP!_

"Ow!" Tony rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"For not believing me." Gibbs said sternly and Tony hung is head. "Tony, listen. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You got me?" Gibbs tapped Tony's chin so the younger man would look up. Steel blue eyes met green ones.

Tony nodded. "Got you, boss."

Gibbs smiled and let his fingers while a little longer before he let go of Tony's chin.

"Can we come in?" Abby asked peeking through the door.

"Sure thing." Gibbs answered.

"Tony, I'm so sorry." Abby hugged Tony tightly as she let herself fall on Tony's lap.

"It's okay, Abbs." Tony said.

"No it's not. And I understand if you'd hate me now, but please don't -"

"I don't hate you, Abby. It's okay, really."

"Really?"

"Really."

Abby squealed again and hugged Tony tightly. Ziva apologized too and was now picking at Tony's hair.

Everyone was laughing.

"You do look like shit, Tony. You got any sleep?" Gibbs asked.

"Ahm… some." Gibbs raised his eyebrow. I slept in this chair and I slept in the waiting room.

Abby pulled back slightly. "You're still wearing the same shirt."

Tony looked down at himself and saw that his shirt was still covered with Gibbs' blood.

"McGee! Get Tony a few clothes. Ziva, get some real food in here. And _you_." Gibbs pointed at Tony. "You'll take a shower right now."

"Got you, boss." Tony smiled.

"Good." Gibbs smiled back and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "And Tony." Gibbs called and Tony turned around. "I've got your six."

Tony grinned. "I know, boss. I know."

AN: That's it. Thanks again. I love you guys. You're the best. Thank you so much. ILU Greg


End file.
